starfleet101fandomcom-20200214-history
USS Nessus
The USS Nessus is a 24th century star ship that is an advanced Intrepid class called Lemma Class. It has 17 decks and a length of 418m long. She has state of the art experimental sensor equipment and can reach warp 9.8. The USS Nessus has 12 phaser arrays and 5 torpedo tubes. She has a well-equipped sickbay with 5 beds and state of the art EMH and holographic nurse. She is a new ship just christened and just left Earth’s ship yard. Her mission is to go into the gamma quadrant, and explore the new planets. There are 4 type 11 shuttles and 6 type 9 shuttles. This ship has new types of replicators, which makes the food taste fresher and a full time cook has been employed to make breakfast and dinner, but people can still use the replicators if the wish. Junior Officers share rooms in pairs. If you are a Lieutenant, or higher you get a single quarter. The Captain’s quarter is on deck 3 it is very large it has a large desk and work station, it also has a large window facing to the front of the ship, so they get a very good view. The USS Nessus was completed on star date 64719.3074 and this was in 2387. Currently it is awaiting launch and is still in dry dock, it is waiting for the crew to be transferred. Bridge Ovoid layout typical of most Federation starships, the Intrepid class Bridge sports some of the most advanced technology and command-capabilities. Rearmost, the Lemma Bridge is served by a large bank of consoles and data-readout screens. Center of that area is the Master Systems Display. From the MSD, all of the crew can get a compressed view of the ship and major systems for on-the-fly analysis. Control consoles flank the MSD on either side, running everything from incoming sensor data, to communications and auxiliary systems control. Starboard of the information center, just past the starboard side turbolift, is the Chief Tactical Officer’s console. Behind the forward-facing console is a larger area, with bigger displays and additional control infrastructure. This area is maintained mostly for internal security and manned by the Chief Tactical Officer’s assistant or similar. In typical configuration, the Chief Tactical Officer is in primary control of external security and weapons systems with the sister console configured for more sensor work and management of internal security. Tactical console usage is extremely limited; only Beta-2 Tactical clearance personnel can use it, and the user must input special codes to even get access to the massive amounts of computer links that give tactical nearly limitless information at the ship's disposal. For full access, the console's security subsystem can run a battery of scans on the user, including thermal, biological, retinal, and vocal tests. If all of these are passed, full access to the ship's offensive and defensive systems is made available. cross from the tactical kiosk is the Operations Manager’s post. From there, he or she has access to and/or control over ship’s internal systems, power flow, sensor data, communications, and transporter control. As one of the most important positions at any one time, the Operations kiosk is always manned. The two turbolifts on the bridge can handle normal transit around the ship. Also, an emergency ladder connects the bridge to Deck Three. Forward of the upper ship operations areas are doorways on port and starboard sides of the bridge. To port, access to the briefing room is provided. Inside is a large table for seating a minimum of eight officers, as well as displays, and a large set of viewports for vista. Starboard access leads to the Captain’s Ready Room. As the captain’s personal office, many command decisions are made there instead of the bridge. Directly forward of the command area and sunken down by two steps is the Conn. From this position, the Flight Control Officer serves as helmsman and navigator for the Intrepid class. The Conn has access to a wide array of ship systems, including Engineering data as the Chief of Helm often serves as a bridge liaison to Engineering. To the right of the Conn sits the Chief Engineer. Though far better served in Main Engineering, the Engineer is often needed on the bridge to provide analysis and control ‘on site’, as it were. This location is manned by a single officer, with wraparound consoles and access to almost all ship controls. . Typical configuration keeps a scaled down version of the master systems display keyed to display problems visually, as well as dedicated screens showing the status of the warp drive and structural integrity systems. Directly opposite sits the Chief Science Officer in a similar console. It has access to all science, navigational, sensor, and communications systems. It can be configured to operate in tandem with other consoles, although security links and all other non-science data are restricted to the main console. Center of the bridge is the command chairs – one each for the Captain and First Officer. The first officer’s chair is on the left, when facing forward, and includes screens for reviewing ship status reports on the fly. On the right, is the Captain’s chair. Both face the viewscreen directly behind the unified Helm. Two pods are reserved for the top four officers in the chain of command on the vessel because they are the last four to leave the ship. These are located on behind the main bridge through an access way. As the number of experienced Captains dwindles in Starfleet, the notion of a Captain going down with his ship has been abolished. If the ship is abandoned, the top four officers in the chain of command will wait until everyone else is off the ship, opt to arm the auto-Destruct (not always necessary, but there if needed), and then leave in the two escape pods. Each pod can support two people for 72 hours in space, and has a maximum speed of half impulse. Arrangements The hull configuration of the Intrepid-class adopted the saucer-type shape of previous starship classes, that of primary hull, secondary hull, and nacelles driven by the physics of warp generation and control. One of the Intrepid-class' most notable characteristics were its warp nacelles, which angled when going to warp, a quality which has not been observed in any other starship. The Intrepid-class used a duranium hull structure, a plasma-based power distribution system, and tricyclic life support systems. Following the Starfleet standard, Deck 1 was reserved for the main bridge, with the briefing room and captain's ready room located to port and starboard sides of the bridge. Located in the front section of Deck 2 was the crew's mess hall and the captain's private dining hall, served by three windows that offered a spectacular view of space in front of the vessel. One deck below, located in the front section of Deck 3, were the quarters of the starship's commanding officer, served by five windows. Crew The crew of the USS Nessus are: Commanding Officer-'Fleet Admiral Joe Park '''Executive Officer-' 'Counselor-' Lt. Cmdr Jack Tano 'Head of Security-' 'Chief Tactical Officer-' 'Chief Engineer-' 'Chief of Operations-' 'Chief Medical Officer-' 'Chief Science Officer-' '''Helm Officers: Ops/Coms Officers: Security/Tactical Officers: Engineering Officers: Doctors and Nurses: Marines: Intelligent Officers: Civilians: